Entrapment
by StarryFIF
Summary: Draco Malfoy has always known that he was half Veela. He is all set to settle down with his female mate, but his mate is...Ginny? What? Ginny is already taken? How will Ron react to this? :insert evil laughter: CHAPTER TWO UP! Please read and review!
1. Prologue: Anticipation

A/N: I cannot believe that I am actually writing a Veela fic, probably one of the most overused topics in Harry Potter fiction. I hope that no one minds, and like just about every other author out there, I am hoping that I can make my plot new and original.

If you read this please read and review, as I spent _a lot_ of time coming up with an original plot(I believe)and typing this up. All input is appreciated, just please do not flame me.

I know of at least two other Harry/Draco Veela fics are out there, and I am fairly positive that I am not stealing any plot ideas; I am merely using the same pairing as you. If I AM stealing your plot, than tell me, and I will stop writing this immediately.

Disclaimer: I in no way own the rights to Harry Potter; I only own the plot, nothing else.

Warning: This story contains some homosexual themes; if this disturbs you than please, by all means, do not read this. I really do not want any trouble.

Plot: Draco Malfoy has always known that he was half Veela. He is all set to settle down with his female mate, but his mate is.Ginny? What? Ginny is already taken?

Entraptment

Writen by: StarryFIF2

Prologue: Anticipation

Thunder boomed loudly, like that of a drum. Lightning flashed every couple of seconds, followed by the deafening thrum of thunder. Rain pelted the expensive windows, and wind rattled the shutters.

All of the lights were extinguished, and the Malfoy manner was utterly silent, as well as dark as a tomb. No one was home on Draco's sixteenth birthday, no one that is, except for Draco Malfoy himself.

He was currently suffering from the most excruciating pain of his young life. He was writhing on his bed, sweat dripping off of his pale face, and his eyes scrunched closed in pain.

His lips opened and closed like a fish's, and silent screams tore his throat until it was raw and bleeding. Finally a whimper escaped his chapped lips, and echoed around his room.

A loud clap of thunder sounded outside his window, and the rain and wind rattled around his bedroom window.

This was lost, however, on the young teen going through a very important change. In fact, the most important event of his life, short of finding his mate.

Draco let a soft sigh escape from his lips when the pain eased up. He could not believe that he had been looking forward to his sixteenth birthday! When his mother had told him that he was half Veela courtesy of his mother, he had been thrilled.

He had read all of the books he could find about a Veela, and was thrilled to find out that he would be mated for life with a very special female. They would be happy, and have children together...He would have everything that he had always wanted, and he would still be in control, as he should be...

Yet, he would have been more cautious had he known that he would change in such a painful manner. His mother had failed to tell him that 'coming into his heritage' was such a painful ordeal, and would nearly make him go crazy from the internal writhing.

Draco knew that Veela were beautiful creatures, and very possessive and protective of their mates, whoever he or she might be. He also knew that he would discover his mate by the scent that she gave off, but he had not known that he needed to _change_ in such a horrid manner in order to discover his chosen partner for life.

As another onslaught of pain wracked his body, Draco arched off of the bed, and his eyes rolled back in his head, as the pain became too great to handle.

As Draco slept the rest of the night away, the storm blew itself out, and Draco's body completed the change.

Draco Malfoy was now a Veela.

Draco's eyes fluttered open, and he turned his head sleepily, not wanting to wake up just yet. Suddenly, his body tensed up, and Draco silently waited for the barrage of pain.

It did not come.

"Draco, what on earth are you doing?" A cool, feminine voice asked him, sounding extremely annoyed.

Draco quickly sat up, and brushed his pale blonde hair out of his eyes. He blinked from the bright light shining through the window, and was met with the alluring form of his mother.

Narcissa Malfoy was beautiful; there was no doubting that. She had beautiful hair that was always plaited, and she always kept up with the latest wizarding fashion. She was currently adorned in a black robe, and leather boots that shone slightly from the light that streamed in from Draco's window.

"Get ready, Draco. We need to go to Diagon Alley for your school supplies. Stop lazing around so that we can go already." And with those words, said in an icy tone, Narcissa glided out of her son's room.

Draco was left scowling in his room, as he threw on his clothes, and fixed his hair. Though he was now sixteen, he still felt like he was a young child, and not the Veela that he had become just a few scant hours ago.

His mother and father always belittled him, they only had enough room in their lives for themselves, in fact, they never should have had a child in the first place.

Draco gazed at himself in the mirror. His scowl faded when he saw his new looks that his Veela heritage had graced him with.

'I like damn good, there is no way that anyone at Hogwarts is going to be able to resist me.' Draco thought arrogantly.

Draco's hair had become a light shade of blonde, so pale that it was eye catching. His eyes had turned to a light silver, that changed color in the light, and was now captivating. His form was surrounded by a golden aura that made him seem absolutely god-like.

Draco could harldy wait to go back to Hogwarts, there was no way that his mate would be able to resist him!

Draco smiled a feral grin, and waltzed out of the room, his heart suddenly much lighter.

End of Chapter: Anticipation

Next Chapter: Diagon Alley

A/N: That sucked, I'll understand if no one likes this at all. I did my best to capture Draco, but it looks like he's going to be majorly OOC character.

I hope that I spelled all of the Harry Potter terms correctly; it's been ages since I last read the books....

If you want me to continue writing this please tell me, all positive feed back is welcome.

Thank You!


	2. Diagon Alley

A/N: Okay, guys, I am FINALLY going to update this fanfic. Sorry for the long wait, but I am here!

Just one warning, though, it has been a very LONG time since I've actually read the Harry Potter books, so if any of the terminology is wrong, or the characters OOC, I apologize in advance.

Entraptment

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters so do not sue. I do, however, own this plot, or at least, I think I do…

Summary: Plot: Draco Malfoy has always known that he was half Veela. He is all set to settle down with his female mate, but his mate is.Ginny? What? Ginny is already taken?

Paring: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasly

Chapter One: Diagon Alley

"Draco, honey, wake up!" Narcissa Malfoy's soft voice floated through the air; the silvery notes dancing in the morning light. "We've got a full day ahead of us, so get up!"

Draco moaned softly shaking his head so that his silvery locks fell into his face. Narcissa slammed her fist against the door, the pounding reverberating through his pounding head.

Draco scowled and sat up gracefully, blinking from the sun's intense rays. "I'm up, mom," Draco called back sweetly, rolling his eyes when he heard his mother's sarcastic comment. "Like you care," He muttered petulantly, folding his arms childishly against his muscled chest.

Draco stood up, stretching sore muscles much like a cat does when it awakens. Draco took a moment to admire his new form in the mirror mounted on the wall, before donning his robes and skipping down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Milk?" Draco asked raising his eyebrow indignantly at the offending liquid. Narcissa simply ignored her son, and turned her attention back to her husband. Draco scowled once more, before he swallowed his milk obediently.

He did not feel like starting the first day of his new life with an argument.

"You look handsome, Draco," Narcissa crooned, eyeing her son's silvery locks and striking liquid silver eyes. "Well muscled too," Narcissa mumbled to Draco's father.

"We except you to find a worthy mate, Draco," Lucius stated, looking up from the newspaper he was reading. "One that will honor the Malfoy name."

Draco nodded obediently, though in truth he was not even listening. He had heard this speech multiple times; he could quote it if someone asked him too. He knew that his parents wanted to strengthen the Malfoy blood, and it was his job to continue its legacy.

He wanted to make his parents proud, something that he had been unable to do throughout his whole life. If mating with a powerful wizard was what he needed to do to make his parents finally notice him, than he would do so.

"Draco, get your wand," Narcissa said, and Draco blinked surprised. When had his parents finished eating?

Draco nodded, and ran up to his room and back down the stairs. He was amused at how easily he had accomplished his task. Normally running to his room and back to the kitchen left him breathless, sweaty at the very least.

Yet now…He hadn't even broke a sweat! It was fantastic!

"Draco, get a grip, son," Lucius said, his eyes flashing disapprovingly at his son. "There is no reason to get so excited about a little exercise. If you are going to get all worked up over something so simple, than you would do well to not call yourself a Malfoy."

Draco blushed, his face turning crimson. He hated his parents so much in this one moment, that had he been able to, he would have just walked away. His father had no right to lecture him about family matters; he had just gone through his change, he was entitled to be a little startled over the differences, wasn't he?

Diagon Alley. A place of excitement, bustling with witches and wizards, as well as numerous other enchanted folk walking down cobbled streets, mesmerized by a variety of shops.

Draco sighed, shifting uncomfortably under the interested stares he was receiving from throngs of wizards and witches. He knew that he must look good, how could he not? His inheritance had made itself known last night, he was different now.

"For God's sake, Draco, turn off your attraction!" Narcissa hissed, gripping Draco hard and shaking her son slightly.

Draco's eyes narrowed with anger and his teeth clenched. _Of course, how could I have forgotten?_ Draco thought, his eyes drifting closed, and inhaled sharply.

When his eyes opened, he was relieved to see that passerby's were paying him no more attention than a fly on the wall. There would be time enough to torture the students at Hogwarts, especially that mudblood Hermonie, and of course, who could forget Harry Potter?

Draco's eyes narrowed in anger as he thought of the 'Boy Who Lived' and the arrogance that the other boy carried around like a second cloak. He did not believe for one second that Harry was as disinterested in his fame as he pretended to be.

_I'll bet that all of those fainting fits are for no reason,_ Draco thought bitterly, _He just wants the attention, and more people fawning over him than ever before. What an idiot, I must be the only one that sees through his pathetic excuse of an act._

"Come on, Draco," Narcissa called impatiently from a Potion shop, "Let's get going, your father needs to meet up with some important people, and you need to be finished."

Draco sighed, and looked at his reflection in the shop window.

_Well, there's plenty of time to plot Potter's demise, I just need to finish shopping. And of course, find my mate…_

Draco and Narcissa disappeared up the street, the stunning Half-Veela disappearing in a crowd of shoppers.

"Come **on** Ginny!" Ron called impatiently as the fourteen year old red head rolled her eyes and walked faster to catch up with her brother.

One guess what she was stuck doing the day before she had to go back to Hogwarts? You guessed it, **shopping** with her sixteen year old brother who had 'fogotten' to pick up his school supplies.

_As if I don't know that Ron just wants to meet up with Hermonie,' _Ginny thought, twirling a strand of her fiery red hair around her finger, _Ever since Mum found out that Ron and George had been fooling around where muggles might have seen us, Mum wouldn't allow Ron to see Hermonie, and they've been sneaking around. _

So she was stuck following her love sick brother around, instead of hanging out with her own boyfriend, it was just too pathetic for words…

A flash of silver caught Ginny's attention, and the young woman turned around, surprise coloring her face. Time seemed to stand still as she caught site of Draco Malfoy…only, instead of looking bored and snobby as he usually did, he looked **Gorgeous. **

Ginny's mouth opened with shock, and even the sound of Ron calling to her did not register in Ginny's hazy mind. Draco Malfoy looked good, decked out in black robes that clung to his body like a second skin, and blonde locks of hair so light that they were nearly sliver framing his heart shaped face.

Draco's casual walk faltered, and his face lifted, nose twitching like a rabbits. Draco reminded Ginny of a wolf scenting its pray. Draco froze suddenly, and the woman next to Draco(was it Narcissa? Ginny wondered absently)turned and looked at the stunning wizard questionably.

Ginny was still too enraptured by Draco to realize that Draco had sighted her, and was running towards her as if his life depened on it.

"Ginny, **come on**!" Ron's huffy voice broke Ginny out of the daze she was in. She started when Ron grabbed her arm, and pulled the still stunned woman into the mass of people.

Draco paused, looking around frustrated. There were too many people; he couldn't find her.

"That was my mate," Draco whispered, wonder spreading across his face. "Oh, God, Ginny Weasly is my mate!"

_So much for pleasing my parents…._

End of Chapter: Diagon Alley

Next Chapter: Back to Hogwarts

A/N: I hope that everyone liked that, and that Draco wasn't so OOC that it was annoying…I tried, and in my mind he is a changed mind, I mean the responsibilities of being a Veela would change anyone!

Also, more will be learned about Ginny and her boyfriend.

Yes I know that Draco has his magnetizim turned off, but Ginny is his mate, so that would not apply to her. A Veela needs to attract its mate, after all.

Please review! I want to know what you all thought! :Begs on knees:

Next update coming soon, I hope!


End file.
